


Reckless

by philosofox



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Shizaya - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosofox/pseuds/philosofox
Summary: It had been such a peaceful day. Shizuo had gotten through the morning without causing any property damage. It had been such a good day... that is, until Izaya Orihara showed up, wearing the same smug look on his face. Shizuo felt the rage taking over. One-shot. SHIZAYA. YAOI.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Durarara! fanfic, and of course it's SHIZAYA!  
> My inspiration came from steamy pictures on Tumblr and the song Reckless by Australian Crawl.

All he ever wanted was some damn peace and quiet.

It wasn't his fault people continued to piss him off. He was constantly apologizing for his actions, but nobody had ever apologized to _him_ for causing them.

He was tired of having to apologize for who he was.

It wasn't his fault. This was just who he was.

But the person who pissed him off the most?

_Izaya Orihara_

He couldn't stand that guy. Anytime he caught a glimpse of him in Ikebukuro, Shizuo flew into a fit of rage. There was really no real reason for it - he just didn't like the guy.

Today had started out pretty good. He'd managed to make it until one in the afternoon without causing property damage or breaking anything - well, except for the glass of orange juice he'd crushed in his fist. His hand was wrapped up in bandages, but he hadn't really even felt the glass being pushed into his skin.

_Is this supposed to be more painful?_

He didn't even try to understand anymore. But perhaps after having spent his life putting his body through the worst kind of torture - breaking every bone at least once - Shizuo had gotten pretty used to feeling extreme amounts of pain. He didn't let something as insignificant as pain stop him. In fact, during those moments - those moments he loses control, and his body takes over - he rarely ever felt any pain. The rush of adrenaline coursing through his body blocked it all out.

Shizuo lit up a cigarette as he walked out onto the sidewalk, taking a long drag. That was when he saw _him_ -

_Izaya Orihara_ was casually strolling by on the other side of the street.

_The day had started out so peacefully._

And there it was - that uncontrollable rage. It began to take over him.

The moment he saw Izaya Orihara's fur-lined coat -

_that goddamned coat he always wears -_

\- the rage began to take over, and he immediately crushed the unfinished cigarette between his fingers, letting it fall to the ground and stomping on it before he took a deep breath and -

_"... IZAAYAAA!"_

Of course, Izaya Orihara had already been made aware of Shizuo Heiwajima's presence. He knew very well the blonde-haired man in the bartender suit would soon exit the building. It was why he had a smirk on his face, hands in pockets, as he purposely walked on the opposite side of the street.

Why the hell was he smiling?

"It's about time, Shizu-chan," Izaya sneered, turning on his heel to face the angry blonde.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Shizuo barked, rolling up his sleeves as he began to make his way to his sworn enemy.

_There was just something about that smirk he always had plastered on his face that really ticked him off._

Cars honked and tires squealed against the pavement as brakes were slammed, but Shizuo ignored all of it - no, it was more like he couldn't even hear them. All he could focus on at the moment was that damn smug look on Izaya Orihara's face. The thought of being hit by a car didn't even phase him - he would simply get back up. That's how strong his hatred was for the dark-haired man sneering at him from the sidewalk.

However, Shizuo _did_ happen to notice the difference in Izaya's smirk today. What was he up to?

He stopped in the middle of the road. Someone had begun to yell.

"Hey idiot! Get off the road!"

Shizou ignored it, keeping his eyes planted firmly on Izaya. He lurched forward, grabbing Izaya by the front of his coat and slamming him against the brick wall of the shop. He narrowed his eyes. Izaya didn't even try to duck away from his grasp.

"You're up to something." Shizuo lifted him higher, his anger growing more and more intense as Izaya expression did not change.

He _still_ had that smug look on his face.

"You bastard! What the hell are you smilin' for?" He shook him - at this point just trying to get _that damn smirk off his face_.

"Shizu-chan, why are you always so angry?" Izaya asked innocently, replacing the smirk with a smile that reached his eyes. "I've only ever truly wanted your friendship - but how can we be friends if you're constantly trying to kill me?"

This took Shizuo by surprise, and that was when Izaya took the opportunity to slip from his grasp, nearly sliding as went around and placed himself behind Shizuo. Before he could react, Izaya had grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. Once again, he smirked before looking up at the taller blonde. Slowly, he leaned in to whisper -

"Don't you wanna be friends, Shizu-chan?"

Everything happened so fast -

Izaya pulled his knife from the pocket of his jacket and held it up against Shizuo's neck. The shock of being overpowered still hadn't completely worn off -

_and that damn smirk was driving him insane -_

But the feeling of Izaya's hot breath against his neck made something deep inside his core shiver.

What the hell?!

"I don't know what you're up to," Shizuo growled, wrapping his hand around the shorter man's wrist, "but don't you dare think - "

Everything happened so fast.

Nobody could've seen it coming.

Still holding the knife under Shizuo's chin, Izaya leaned in even closer and planted his lips firmly against Shizuo's.

What was going on?

Shizuo grit his teeth and pushed him off, finally in control of his body once again. He howled with rage.

_"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

But his face showed a completely different story: His cheeks were pink, and there was a bead of sweat that had appeared beneath his hair. He tried to keep a straight face. With a finger, he pushed his sunglasses back up.

To his annoyance, the smug smirk remained on Izaya's lips, and he brought his fingers to them, sighing in relief.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long."

Shizuo's jaw nearly dropped, but he kept his composure.

_What is this? This must be one of Izaya's many games - the sick bastard did enjoy playing with human beings like puppets. He'd learned never to be surprised by anything Izaya did, but this?_

Shizuo shook his head, letting out another angry growl.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here - "

"It's no trick." Izaya pushed himself against him. His smirk only grew wider once he realized the redness in Shizuo's face was deepening.

Shizuo wanted to punch that smug look right off his face, but _something_ was holding him back. He wasn't quite sure what it was. He felt the sharp blade of Izaya's knife trace his jawline, but their eyes were both locked on each other.

And there they stood -

for several moments -

\- Izaya's damned smirk did not falter while Shizuo's composure completely broke. A shiver crawled up his spine - not necessarily an unpleasant one. What the hell was happening? He didn't actually enjoy -

A line of blood trickled down the edge of the knife as Shizuo leaned into the blade. He didn't even feel it. He gripped the front of the fur-lined jacket once again tightly - only this time, he brought him closer.

One of his eyebrows twitched upwards as he himself smirked at Izaya's expression - was it shock? Fear? Excitement?

He growled, "You damn reckless idiot," before returning Izaya's kiss, crushing his lips with his own. Izaya's hand grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, and Shizuo's sunglasses, ended up rising up. Izaya pushed them off his head, letting them clatter onto the cement along with his knife.

In response, Shizuo gripped onto Izaya's jacket tighter as he pulled him closer, spinning them around and putting his arms on either side of Izaya's body, leaning against the brick.

It was Izaya's turn to blush: He looked up and realized he was trapped in between Shizuo and the wall. The heat rose in his cheeks as he tried to sputter out a few words.

"Shut the hell up," Shizuo hissed sharply, pushing against the wall and causing a few chips of brick to fall around them. Izaya shrunk beneath his gaze. In between kisses, he breathed, "Don't you - say - a word."

For the first time in his entire life, he felt peace and quiet. The noisy city seemed to disappear around him, and

his mind went blank.

The rage was gone.

Izaya desperately grasped at the taller man's bow, causing it to come undone. The sight of him sweating, blushing - but at the same time taking complete control of the situation - it drove him crazy. He pulled on both sides of the loose bow, pulling Shizuo closer and biting down on his bottom lip.

Peace and quiet.

Shizuo let out a frustrated groan as he fell into the kiss, making sure to keep both arms planted firmly on the wall. He couldn't let Izaya overpower him again. Lust replaced his rage. He brought one hand to the back of Izaya's head, grabbing a fistful of black hair and pulling hard, yanking his head back as his tongue explored his mouth.

Still holding onto his dark locks, Shizuo pulled away just to smirk at him. Finally, Izaya did not have a smug look on his face. Instead, he trembled beneath Shizuo's intense glare. An eyebrow twitched upwards as Shizuo brought him close once again. Izaya prepared himself for another kiss, but

Shizuo brushed past his lips and lowered himself so that his lips barely touched the tip of his ear:

"You pull a stunt like that again, and I'll kill you. Got it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So I recently discovered the Shizaya ship. At first, I thought, NO - but then I thought oh god, it could be so beautiful. Also, this is the closest I've come to smut. Well... what'd ya think?


End file.
